


Funny meeting you here

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy and Barry have sex in the school bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. side A

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=780743#cmt780743

Roddy was supposed to be eating lunch right now.

He wasn't.

What he was, though, was nearly bent in half, back against the bathroom stall door as Barry thrust deeply into him. He had one shoe off, the other keeping his jeans dangling off one leg, fabric bunched around his ankle. One hand was nearly clenching the shirt off of Barry's shoulder, his other hand stuffed in his own mouth to keep himself from crying out too loud.

It sounded too loud anyway, the way it echoed in the bathroom, every little whimper and moan amplified. Barry was grunting on every thrust and part of Roddy wanted to know what he had to complain about; Roddy was the one getting a dick up the ass, thank you very much.

Barry hit his prostrate.

Oh thank you very much _indeed_.

He knocked his head back against the metal door, hard enough to cut through the haze of pure pleasure. He had to stay in control, one of them had to and it obviously wasn’t going to be Barry. Barry who had appeared out of nowhere, wild-eyed and flushed, dragging Roddy off to the closest bathroom and shoving him into the stall. Like that would have made a difference. They were in a high school; a person would take one look at the shuddering bathroom stall and reach the obvious conclusion.

Roddy was just grateful Von Hamelin was so dedicated to its prestigious reputation, making sure even the bathrooms were squeaky clean. This would have been an awful idea at his old high school, were the janitorial staff seemed non-existent.

A more awful idea, he amended as the whole bathroom stall shook with the force of Barry’s thrusts. At least this part of the school was practically empty, what with everybody out to lunch. He should really be worrying more about someone coming in but then Barry managed to get one hand around Roddy's dick.

All thoughts flew out the window, his entire being focused on that big, thick cock inside him, the big hand wrapped around him.

And geez, it shouldn't have been such a turn on, made Roddy feel like such a cliché sometimes but Barry was holding him up with one arm and yeah, that was fucking hot. It made Roddy squirm on his dick, made him flex around the big, thick shaft and Barry whined high in the back of his throat. The sound made Roddy pull his hand out of his mouth, wet hand grabbing at Barry's nape and scritching along the hair line before pulling him down. Roddy kissed him, wet and obscene, fucking Barry's mouth the way Barry was fucking his ass.

It was all so good.

Too good. Roddy could feel his orgasm building, Barry rubbing against his prostrate on every other thrust. He tightened his knees around Barry’s sides, got himself that little bit more of traction and shoved his body down just as Barry thrust up.

He wrenched his mouth away from Barry’s to cry out, high and wild, back arching as his orgasm slammed through him. Barry just kept thrusting, scraping against his prostate and making Roddy sob with pleasure as it only prolonged his orgasm, making feel like he was coming forever.

Eventually, of course, it ended leaving Roddy limp and well-fucked in Barry’s arms. Barry was still fucking into him, little jolts of pleasure all along his spine. He kissed Barry a sloppy thank you and Barry groaned into his mouth, both hands holding him up again.

And now that he’d come, his brain was beginning to clear. This was still a bad idea, even if he had just gotten off on it. Barry’s hips stuttered, his mouth twisting and Roddy recognized the signs.

“Don’t come in me.” he warned and Barry’s hips faltered, his eyes blinking as he struggled to focus.

“Huh?”

“I said, don’t come in me. I can’t go to class with it dripping out of me.”

Barry beared out, mouth opened in a snarl but his body stopped moving completely, hands so tight on Roddy’s hips they would leave bruises.

“I have to pull out _now_.” he gritted out and began to do exactly what he just said. Roddy found himself clenching down on the retreating cock, found himself wrapping his legs even tighter around Barry’s waist. Barry froze again, face a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Roddy...” he whined and Roddy kissed him quiet.

“Just this once then, okay?”

When Barry just stared blankly (and really Roddy shouldn’t blame him, all his blood was currently preoccupied with his dick and not his brain) Roddy clarified,

“Come in me, already!”

Barry snarled, fangs sharp and gleaming in his mouth, slamming Roddy violently against the wall. Roddy looped his arms around Barry's head and rode it out. Barry hardly ever lost control, was always such a gentle and sweet lover and Roddy was finding this side of him arousing beyond words.

"That's it, baby," he cooed in Barry's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Yeah, inside me. Fill me up, you know you want to. Let everybody smell."

Barry thrust hard into him and froze, hips twitching minutely as if he were trying to get even deeper inside Roddy. Roddy could feel the warm flush of come flooding into him and tilted his head back, moaning. If it were possible, he'd be coming again, his cock twitching feebly in a vain attempt to rise. Barry's face was contorted, his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks a violent ruddy red. Roddy rubbed his thumbs behind Barry's ears, murmured soothingly as Barry's knees buckled and they slowly slid down on the floor.

It left Roddy contorted uncomfortably against the door and he reached up with one arm and banged at the lock until it opened. They both went tumbling out, Roddy cursing as he struggled out from under Barry’s dead weight, nearly tripping over his jeans.

“Shit!” he hissed, untangling his clothes and shoving his leg into his jeans. He kept glancing over at the bathroom door, totally freaked out that it could open at any moment. As he zipped himself up, Barry managed to get to his feet, looking dazed and worn out.

Roddy had sweat dripping into his eyes, sweat dripping down his back, his own come stripping his shirt.   
He had never been so grateful that he wore dark colors as he zipped up his hooded sweater over his stained t-shirt .

“Look at me,” he said, annoyed. “I’ve got come all over my clothes. I have to go to class like this. My underwear will be soaked."

Barry let out a piteous moan. He was leaning heavily against the wall, still wet dick sticking out of his pants.

"Don't say that." he whimpered. "I'll want to do it again."


	2. side B

Barry just meant to take Roddy to lunch.

He had it all planned out, skipping out of his last class so he would have enough time to get over to Roddy’s school. He wasn’t even worried about getting caught; if his mom got mad, he’d just tell her he went to court Roddy. She always was a sucker for romance. He’d be there when Roddy got out of class, drive him over to that one burger joint he liked. Eat lunch with him, drop him back off at school and maybe get a kiss for his trouble.

Somehow, though, somehow that is not what happened.

He had gotten bored waiting in his car and decided to go sniff Roddy out, imagining the pleased surprised look on Roddy’s face when he saw him. He knew which building Roddy would be in and had slipped through the unlocked doors.

What he hadn’t taken into account was the smell of the place.

Old wood and oil, string and rosin. It smelled like Roddy, when Barry had his nose pressed to the back of his neck or the seam of his thigh. Like Roddy’s fingers when he was sucking them into his mouth.

Barry had gotten hard.

He had moved down the hall, his arousal actually making it easier to scent out Roddy, sharpening his senses like a jolt of adrenaline. He found the classroom at the far end of the building and hid in a nearby alcove and prayed class would be over soon.

When the bell finally rang, he waited impatiently as the students all streamed out the door and really, he wasn’t sure if it was a curse or a blessing that Roddy was the absolutely last one to leave. He startled Roddy, he knew, when he came flying out of his hiding place like a deranged weirdo. Grasping Roddy’s wrist, he dragged him along frantically searching for a private place. 

The bathroom! 

He jerked them through the door, hustled the protesting Roddy into the stall at the far end and locked it behind him. It was a tight fit, Barry was a big guy and their feet tangled together and Roddy almost fell backwards on to the toilet.

So Barry picked him up.

Scooped him up, Roddy's legs wrapping around his waist and yeah, that was good, his hard dick pressing against Roddy. And then he had to put him back down again because how else was he going to get his jeans off? He kissed Roddy in apology.

Roddy was calling him names but it didn’t matter. As Barry unzipped his own fly, Roddy’s hands were busy undoing his own zipper, pulling out his dick. Barry dropped to his knees and swallowed him down.

Roddy squeaked, clutched at Barry’s head and Barry sucked him sloppy and wet. He tugged at Roddy’s jeans until they fell down his legs, pooled at his feet. That way he could rub his fingers between Roddy’s ass cheeks even as he blew him, sucking on the head even as he massaged Roddy’s hole. He pulled off to look up at Roddy who was bent over him, one hand still in his hair, the other bracing himself against the stall door.

"Lube?"

Roddy hissed something unflattering about him but rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of lotion. Barry took it from him, poured some on his fingers and went back to work. Taking Roddy’s cock back in his mouth and pressing his now slick fingers back between his cheeks.

Roddy was moaning and cursing above him, struggling to spread his legs wider but his jeans hampered him. When Barry pulled off of his shaft to mouth his balls, Roddy kicked out with one leg, managed to pry his shoe off against the floor and step out of his jeans. 

Barry had two fingers in and decided that was enough, even as Roddy spread his legs to take it. He just had to be in Roddy, he just had to. One last kiss to Roddy’s dick and then he was standing, maneuvering   
them around so Roddy had his back to the stall door.

They kissed as Barry lifted Roddy again, moving him into position.

"Good?" he asked a little belatedly, head of his dick pressed against Roddy's hole. Roddy rolled his eyes but pressed a quick kiss to his chin.

"Good enough."

So Barry pushed in, gravity helping to sink Roddy down on his cock. It was good, so good, always good, the way Roddy just rippled around him, made room for him. He pushed and pushed and pushed until he was all the way in, Roddy shuddering and shaking in his arms.

"Okay?"

Roddy nodded, body relaxing infinitesimally while Barry waited patiently. He could be patient for this, Roddy so warm and soft inside. Then Roddy nodded again and Barry pulled out slowly and thrust back in. He meant to go slow, to stay quiet but before he knew it he was thrusting in hard enough to shake the stall. Roddy shoved one hand in his own mouth to stifle his cries and it only made Barry grunt harder, thrust deeper.

It wasn’t long before Roddy was squirming on his dick and Barry knew what that meant. He pried one arm off of Roddy’s waist, shifted his stance a bit to hold Roddy up with one arm. Wrapping his hand around Roddy’s dick was its own reward, watching his boyfriend struggle to keep his cries quiet. Then Roddy moved his hand, pulled Barry in for a sloppy kiss as Barry worked the dick in his hands, stroking it just like Roddy liked.

When Roddy came, he made a wild noise, body clenching all over. How Barry managed not to come, he had no idea. Roddy slowly relaxed, went limp in his arms and Barry kept thrusting because he was so close, so very very close…

Roddy was saying something urgently and Barry forced himself to focus.

“Huh?”

“I said, don’t come in me. I can’t go to class with it dripping out of me.”

Oh god.

He beared out without meaning to, locking all his muscles at once because otherwise he would have come right then and there.

“I have to pull out _now_.” he choked out because it was the absolute truth. He was so close to coming and Roddy said not inside. He had to pull out. Gritting his teeth, he began to withdraw only to have Roddy tightened up all around him.

Oh, that wasn’t fair.

“Roddy…” he begged and Roddy kissed him.

“Just this once then, okay?”

When Barry just stared at him in disbelief, Roddy smacked him.

“Come in me, already!”

The was only so much a bear could take. Lust overwhelmed him, made him thrust hard into his boyfriend, made him pin him to the stall door so he could take his pleasure. It was like he couldn’t stop his hips now that he had permission and Roddy just rode it out, wrapped his arms around Barry’s head and kissed his snarling mouth so sweet.

"That's it, baby," he cooed in Barry's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Yeah, inside me. Fill me up, you know you want to. Let everybody smell."

It was a ridiculous idea, everybody else was human, wouldn't know scent marking if it hit them on the nose, but oh. The mere thought of it…

Barry's orgasm tore through him, made him shove in as deep into Roddy as he could go. He was pressing Roddy hard against the bathroom door, sneakered feet slipping a little on the tile as he tried to inch just that little bit deeper.

His knees gave out and he managed a control fall, slumping over Roddy as he struggled to catch his breath. His face was pressed into Roddy’s neck so while he heard him smacking at the door, he had no idea what for until the door swung open and they tumbled out.

Barry was vaguely aware of Roddy cursing up a storm but could barely pay it any mind. He was still too sex dumb to do much of anything, other than get to his feet. It took a him a few minutes of blinking dumbly at nothing before his brain began to come back online. He turned to look at what had his boyfriend so upset.

Roddy was plucking at his shirt, looking annoyed.

“Look at me! I’ve got come all over my clothes. I have to go to class like this. My underwear will be soaked."

The image of that, Barry’s semen slowly trickling down Roddy’s legs, made Barry fall back and moan.

"Don't say that." he begged. "I'll want to do it again."


End file.
